1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to small arms ammunition, and is directed more particularly to a bullet exhibiting corrosion resistance and, thereby, improved environmental impact on soil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bullets usually are of a dense lead alloy and typically corrode in soil. The release of lead in the environment from the corrosion of bullets is a problem on gun ranges. The organic acids produced by decaying vegetation in the soil react with the lead to produce soluble lead compounds which leach into groundwater.
Dense elements, other than lead, have been studied, but each carries a heavy penalty. For example, mercury and uranium are toxic, tungsten and tantalum are very expensive. Iron has been used to replace lead, either partly or wholly, but because of its lesser density does not provide the desired kinetic energy at the point of impact. Further, iron in bullets appears to increase wear in the gun barrel.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a bullet having improved environmental impact, relative to lead bullets, but retaining the performance characteristic of lead bullets.